Solaria
Solaria or Soleil (in DX Series) is Kitty and Mimmys home planet. It is the realm of the Sun and Moon, as well as being possibly among the brightest planets in the entire Multiverse. Londone Londone is the capital of the Solaria Standing on the River Thames in the south east of the island of Great Britain, London has been a major settlement for two millennia. It was founded by the Romans, who named it Londinium.9 London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its 1.12-square-mile (2.9 km2) medieval boundaries. Since at least the 19th century, "London" has also referred to the metropolis around this core, historically split between Middlesex, Essex, Surrey, Kent, and Hertfordshire,101112 which today largely makes up Greater London,13141 governed by the Mayor of London and the London Assembly.15216 London is a leading global city1718 in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism, and transportation.192021 It is crowned as the world's largest financial centre22232425 and has the fifth- or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world.32627 London is a world cultural capital.282930 It is the world's most-visited city as measured by international arrivals31 and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic.32 London is the world's leading investment destination,333435 hosting more international retailers3637 and ultra high-net-worth individuals3839 than any other city. London's universities form the largest concentration of higher education institutes in Europe.40 In 2012, London became the first city to have hosted the modern Summer Olympic Games three times.41 London has a diverse range of people and cultures, and more than 300 languages are spoken in the region.42 Its estimated mid-2015 municipal population (corresponding to Greater London) was 8,673,713,2 the largest of any city in the European Union,43 and accounting for 12.5% of the UK population.44 London's urban area is the second most populous in the EU, after Paris, with 9,787,426 inhabitants at the 2011 census.45 The city's metropolitan area is the most populous in the EU with 13,879,757 inhabitants,43 while the Greater London Authority states the population of the city-region (covering a large part of the south east) as 22.7 million.4647 The city-region therefore has a similar land area and population to that of the New York metropolitan area. London was the world's most populous city from around 1831 to 1925.48 London contains four World Heritage Sites: the Tower of London; Kew Gardens; the site comprising the Palace of Westminster, Westminster Abbey, and St Margaret's Church; and the historic settlement of Greenwich (in which the Royal Observatory, Greenwich marks the Prime Meridian, 0° longitude, and GMT).49 Other famous landmarks include Buckingham Palace, the London Eye, Piccadilly Circus, St Paul's Cathedral, Tower Bridge, Trafalgar Square, and The Shard. London is home to numerous museums, galleries, libraries, sporting events, and other cultural institutions, including the British Museum, National Gallery, Natural History Museum, Tate Modern, British Library, and West End theatres.50 The London Underground is the oldest underground railway network in the world. Kitty's house.PNG Solaria background.PNG Solaria.PNG Mimmy and Kitty castle.PNG Planet Solaria.PNG|Solaria planet with the yellow moon Category:Places